In a prior-art sealing appliance of the type mentioned by way of introduction, the sealing means in the form of a folded clip is applied to a likewise folded end of the hose. The clip is then crimped against the hose to seal the same, after which the hose is cut downstream of the clip by means of a pair of scissors or some other cutting tool.
As the relevant hoses have a relatively small diameter, say 5-10 mm, the clips are also relatively small and often difficult to apply in the right position on the folded end of the hose. Nor is it infrequent that the clip falls off the end of the hose, before the sealing appliance has managed to grip it for crimping against the hose with the ensuing risk of sealing not taking place.
The sealing appliance according to the invention is primarily to be used in the type of device which is intended for introduction and/or withdrawal of a medium in a container and which is disclosed and described in WO 97/16715. More specifically, it is intended for contamination-free sealing and cutting of the hoses which extend between the conveying means and the collecting vessels which are connected to the process container, so that the collecting vessels after being filled with a medium from the process container can be moved without any risk of contamination to a laboratory or the like for sampling or analysis of the medium.
In the above use of the sealing appliance, which requires good hygienic conditions and contamination-free environment/surroundings, clips of the mentioned type are unacceptable. One reason for this is that they are difficult to handle and often do not provide the desired sealing. Another reason is that there is in most cases at least a small portion of the hose left downstream of the clip containing a small quantity of the medium which leaks out to the surrounding area with an obvious risk of contamination.